


With Me

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Remus' arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Caught and sheltered, this is what you made. You know I will stay here in Antarctica. And you will stay here with me."

+++++

In the early light of the new day, Sirius was aware of very little. His focal point had narrowed down to Remus, who was making wonderful love to him. He smoothed his hands along his partner's body, dimly enjoying the determined grunts -- interspersed with the occasional moan of pleasure -- his lover made.

He himself was almost there, reaching overload; he couldn't take much more of this. But he loved this, lying there, letting his Remus move inside him, waiting for the welcome feel of their climax. 

He was almost there, and from Remus' lunges, shorter, quicker, he knew it was true for him as well. Almost there and then everything seemed to stop.

He came to himself as Remus eased out of his body and settled over him, ignoring the mess he had made on their chests. Arms locked round him, accompanied by a gentle murmur. "Paddy."

Sleep came. 

~~~~~

Remus was curled up against him when Sirius awoke again. He had apparently never returned to his side of the bed. Sirius smiled and lifted the blankets to see how their legs were entangled together. 

God, he was so wonderful to see, especially after so long a wait. The few pecks exchanged hadn't given Sirius much satisfaction. Ever since their agreement to keep things on a friendship level, he'd been obsessed with the idea of tossing Remus into bed -- with the intention of never leaving it again. The past couple of weeks had been absolute torture for Sirius.

But no more. Remus was here with him in their house, in their new broken-in bed, and his lover's mild early-morning erection was teasing him mightily. But a glance at that sleeping face caused Sirius to deny any further urge. Let him rest.

Now, he would always see Remus later.

With another smile, Sirius slid out of Remus' hold and vanished into the bathroom with some clothes. When he came out again, Remus had taken over his spot entirely. The black sheet had fallen away; his face was buried in Sirius' pillow and the lovely behind was tempting Sirius even worse than the erection had. 

"You are a gorgeous thing," he murmured as he stood over the bed. He kissed the back of his lover's neck and went downstairs for a quick bite before heading out.

~~~~~

The garden had been well taken care of by the previous owners and Sirius had added onto their work, purposely planting flowers which he knew Remus liked. The daisies, the roses and many others peeked at him from beneath the trees. 

Turning the spigot and leaving the water to run on one plot, Sirius moved to another location, contentedly digging another row of holes and placing the plantlets inside them. He loved the feel of the cool soil on his hands as he tucked it around the small newcomers. 

This had gotten to be one of his favourite parts of the day. He did not rise early to look after the gardens -- he'd never been one for the morning -- but by midday he was usually to be found here. The warm sunlight and the birdsongs, how could he ever get enough of them? 

Sirius felt an extra layer of happiness today, however, knowing that Remus lay upstairs. With him finally here, Sirius had everything he wanted: his godson and his lover together in the same spot, safe and well. He could look after them now, and take care of them.

He went to move the water hose to the next plot. 

~~~~~

Remus let the curtain fall back on the sight of Sirius working in the gardens. Even from up here, he had easily seen the happiness on his face, the peaceful expression that one of his excitable nature wore rarely. 

He was glad for his lover, glad Sirius had found something to bring him comfort. 

He stretched luxuriously and the blanket which he'd wrapped around himself slid down a little. Remus grabbed at it, only now observing the state of the bed. The covers had fallen to the floor, which explained the cold he'd felt during the early morning when Sirius had gone. He himself was achy and very pleased to be so; it had been too long since they'd met in his rooms and mixed making plans against Voldemort with making love. 

As he showered, he thought about the past, recalling how he and Sirius would lie abed into the early morning, avoiding sleep to have more time together. With the exposure of the truth after so many years, their relationship had become stronger and they more possessive of each other, but Remus wasn't complaining. What could be wrong with their wanting to be together?

But it was only when the Dark Side had been vanquished that they'd seriously spoken of living together again, and the only issue then had been Harry's reaction, for they both agreed that he had to come first. 

He felt so grateful to James' son. Not even a day here and yet he was more comfortable than he'd felt in months in his former rooms. He had Sirius again. And he could also get to know his former student, **his** godson after a fashion, better. 

Drying his hair with a towel, Remus went over to the dresser, opening his briefcase to pull out his brown robe. Worn, faded, but loved, aside from the fact that he'd been reluctant to spend the money to buy another; he'd learned the value of thriftiness during the past years. Discarding the towel, he threw on his robe and began poking through his things. 

Some time later, while he was pondering some photographs, there was a knock. "Yes?"

There was a click of metal and china out in the hall. "Professor Lupin?" 

Remus returned the pictures to the briefcase, frantically throwing the bedclothes back into a semblance of normalcy. Retying his robe's sash, he opened the door. "Yes, Harry?" 

Harry was carrying a large tea-tray. "I thought you might want some."

Remus indicated to Harry that he lay the tray on the bed. "Thank you, that's very nice of you." As they sat down, his eyes rested on the cups and plates and covered dishes. "Mmm." His nose quivered as he scented the aromas.

Harry laughed and lifted the various covers with a flourish. "I hope you like it." 

"What's not to like?" he replied as a muffin was passed over, followed by tea and -- "Your cookies! Oh, I love them!" 

Harry nodded and glanced down at his plate. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Um, I... well, it's real nice to see you again, Professor." 

He smiled. "You can call me Remus." Harry nodded shyly and had another sip. They drank and ate in silence for several long moments until Remus cleared his throat. "Harry, are you alright?"

He looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah!" He hesitated. "I was just thinking..."

Remus ignored the sinking feeling that was starting in his stomach, which whispered that perhaps all this had been too good to last long and that Harry had changed his mind about his moving in. He tried to keep his expression calm and encouraging. 

Harry laid his cup down with a clink, exasperated. "God, I feel like a little kid, so tongue-tied. I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm really glad you're here, and that... that I hope you like it here." He reddened somewhat. "That sounded pathetic, didn't it? Like a cliché."

He smiled sadly at him. "Not to me, I'm afraid." He watched as Harry bit his lip, staring at him. He jumped up and knelt next to Remus, who barely had time to put down his cup before the sudden hug caught him. With face buried against his chest, Harry clung to him with a kind of desperation. "Oh, Harry," he whispered, holding him tightly and rocking slightly. "Baby."

A shudder went through the body he held. "I'm not crying." Harry's voice was muffled against his robe, but Remus understood the words anyway. He said nothing, but kissed the black hair lightly. Rocked him gently until the grip relaxed and Harry was swaying with him, and finally gave a contented sigh. "This is nice," he murmured. He tipped his head upwards to glance at Remus.

Remus studied the face before him. Harry looked so young like this, far younger than his eighteen years. To think of him growing up and never having this, the simple touch of another who cared, made him simultaneously sad and angry. It rang too close to what his own childhood had been, and he hated the idea of it happening to another, especially this one, whom he'd first seen on the very day of his birth. (The memory of James leading them around to the window when the nurse in charge had been adamant on not allowing visitors for the mother and newborn. They'd stood on the flowerbeds and peered in as Lily smiled wearily and held the blanketed bundle so that they could see...)

He smiled at the memory. "It **is** nice," he agreed. He let Harry go when he shifted to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed and staying near his side. "Would you like your tea?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes." He straightened his slightly bent glasses, then accepted the cup and plate handed to him. The silence between them was easy now, but it was broken by Harry as he finished his muffin. "Sirius is out in the garden. He spends quite a while out there some days."

"It's very beautiful." 

"Do you like doing gardening, too?"

"Well, once, when I was a boy, I did try to raise some... some vegetables -- don't remember exactly what now -- but, unfortunately, they didn't survive the experiment." He frowned. "I really have no idea what to do with flowers and things like that. I disappointed Mr. Johnston quite badly." 

"Who's he?"

A slight hesitation. "The head gardener." Harry kept quiet, but his gaze still inquired. "He was in charge of my family's gardens, oversaw the entire operations regarding them. He was a very kind man."

"Gardens?"

Remus nodded. Harry's eyes widened. "And your family? Are they still...?"

Remus coughed slightly. "My parents are both living, yes, but... I haven't spoken with them in a long while."

"Did you want that?"

He moved the tea-tray aside. "Well, no, not exactly. But relations between them and I have never been all that --" He swallowed. "And when Sirius and I starting going together, well, let's just say it didn't improve the situation." Remus smiled sardonically, then sobered. "It was simpler this way."

"Oh." The tone was quiet and filled with understanding. Thankfully, he didn't push the subject further. Then he asked, "What about Sirius' family?"

Remus sighed. "His family." He touched the dark hair. "His parents are gone."

"Voldemort?" The reply was swift and hard. Green eyes studied him keenly. 

"No, no. Not directly." He spoke softly, his heart hurting for his lover. "But unless he brings it up, I think we should --"

"Keep quiet. I understand, Remus. He doesn't really talk too much, does he?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry glanced down once more, resting a cheek against his knee. "Well, it's just that he doesn't -- oh, forget it. I know he's gone through a lot."

"That's true. He's gone through a lot, like all of us. We all have different times of working matters out." He felt Harry nod. "But I know he loves you." He hesitated, then added in a lower voice. "I do, too."

Harry looked up at him, shy, and with a faint blush. "I... uh..."

Remus shook his head. "You don't need to say anything." But Harry persisted.

"I'm glad you're here, Remus. Both of you." The redness deepened and he got to his feet to go over to the window. When he spoke again, the words were determinedly casual. "Yeah, he's planting today. He said he was going to add some more flowers for you."

Remus joined Harry in looking below. Sirius was strolling along the beds, giving them a critical eye. Occasionally lifting leaves and branches with the stick he carried and examining underneath. "He looks very... serious." They smiled at each other. "Very stern."

"He was really anxious about your coming; he wanted everything perfect. He spent days fixing up your den. I had to keep calming him." He gave Remus another quick smile, then waved below. Sirius was smiling up at them now.

"Has he eaten, do you know?" he asked Harry, who shrugged. Remus opened the window and called out. "Come in, Sirius. Harry's fixed some bre -- uh, lunch," he quickly amended, seeing the sun's location.

"I'll be right there."

Remus nodded and turned away from the window. He glanced at himself. "i'd better change."

Harry picked up the tray. "I'll take this down."

~~~~~

Sirius was washing his hands at the kitchen sink when his godson entered and laid down a tray. He eyed the contents as the covers were lifted. "Started without me, I see."

"We left you lots," Harry protested. "Muffins. Cookies, chocolate chip, of course." He poured tea for all of them. Sirius sat down and gathered large portions.

"God, I wish I could cook half as good as you," Sirius sighed as he finished his first muffin. "Hell, I wish I could cook, period. Why can't I?"

"Short attention span?" Remus drawled as he appeared at the doorway. 

He beamed up at him. "Good morning, Moony," he said in sweet tones.

"Eat your food, you," his lover said as he joined them at the table. 

He decided to be an obedient Padfoot and resumed eating. "When did you all wake up?" he asked after a couple more bites. 

Harry gave Remus a look. "Well, **I** woke up when you two did, around 6.30? Don't you think that was rather early? Especially after last night? **That** went on for a spell."

Remus covered his face with a hand. 

Somehow Sirius forced himself to swallow. "Uh, maybe I should have warned you about that."

The green eyes were definitely twinkling. "About what, exactly?" Very innocent. Behind his hand, Remus choked back a laugh.

"We, um, tend to..." Sirius trailed off, expression scrunching up. He glanced at his lover for help.

Remus moved his hand slightly. "Your father used to complain about the same thing. Suggested we try sleeping more."

His godson thought about that. "Did it work?

The hand fell away. "Not really." 

They both looked at him, obviously amused. His embarrassment was plain to see. 

Harry took a final sip of tea and stood. "Well, I'm off to Ron's. Is that alright? I'll be back before sunset." 

Sirius mutely acquiesced. His lover smiled up at Harry. "Be careful."

"I will." Harry Disapparated. 

It him took another moment to reach for his cup. His hand was shaking. 

"Oh, Sirius! We were only teasing!"

He grabbed a cookie and crunched. "That's Harry, Remus! We just can't talk about stuff like that."

"He's eighteen. He's smart. I'm sure he knows the basics."

"Remus!" Sirius held up a hand in pure panic. "Please?"

His lover's expression softened. "Alright, Paddy. I won't tease anymore." A pause, "But you're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Sirius watched as he rose and began clearing the table. "I am?"

"Oh, yes. And it happens so rarely." Remus smiled to himself.

Sirius got up to help him wash the dishes. His confidence had returned by the time they'd finished. "Well, if you want, we can go out and see the garden."

"I would love to."

~~~~~

The afternoon sunlight surrounded them, its brightness soon causing a warm flush to rise to Remus' face; Sirius thought it prudent to walk in the shade.

"I never would have thought you a gardener, Padfoot." Remus bent to touch some emerging buds. "I'm envious."

"Most of it was already here. I just want it to keep going. I bought a whole bunch of books so I don't end up killing the lot. I mean, my cooking abilities don't give a person too much hope."

"I remember you getting very bored, very fast. That's why everything kept burning." His lover chuckled.

"Well, it **is** boring, Moony, for me." He looked round. "I guess I should be bored with this, too; growing things takes even longer. But... it's different. It's open and happy and things **live.** "

Remus stopped walking and studied him, finally drawing him into an embrace. "I'm glad," he whispered.

Sirius buried his nose in his hair. "I'm so happy you're here, Moony. I missed you. I just counted the days." He enveloped the slender form tight. 

For a long time, they remained that way.

"Sirius. Have you tried talking with Harry?" Remus pulled back to look up at him. 

He tensed. "About what?"

"Anything. He -- I think he'd like it if you let him know how you feel a bit more."

He felt his whole body slump. "Oh, Remus, I --" Sirius gazed into those honey-hazel eyes, and sighed. He knew he was right. "I'll try," he said at last.

His lover nodded slowly and smiled. Rested against him again. "It's so beautiful here. And I missed you so much."

Sirius sensed a throb building up below, but a bigger sensation was in his heart. Love and gentleness and everything good was there, all for this man he held. 

The sudden urge came to propose to Remus, right here in the gardens, right now. But the urge ebbed away, leaving him staring at Remus. 

He couldn't right now. It was too soon.

But this was enough for the moment. He had Remus and Harry here. The darkness had been defeated. And there would be countless tomorrows.


End file.
